Conventionally, in automobiles (especially electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles) devices such as motors, batteries or inverters are each connected with each other with shield electric wires and there have been advocated shield connector structures for connecting the shield connectors and cases of the devices for ground-connection (for example see PTL 1). The shield connector 10 recited in the reference 1 is, as shown in FIG. 1, designed to connect a shield electric wire 1 with a metal case 6 of a connection object and to keep waterproof at connection section. The shield electric wire 1 is a coaxial cable including a conductor 2, an inner insulating cover 3 covering the conductor 2, and a shield part 4 composed of a conductor such as a braid disposed around the inner insulating cover 3, and an outer insulating cover 5 covering the side of the shield section 4. The metal case 6 is provided with an insertion hole 7 passing therethrough the shield electric wire 1, and a bolt hole 8 into which a bolt 16 fixing the housing 11 threads.
This shield connector 10 is provided with a housing 11 passing therethrough the shield electric wire and fixed to the metal case 6 as well, a shield member 12 electrically connecting the shield section 4 of the shield electric wire 1 and the metal case 6, a first seal member 13 inserted in between an inside of the shield member 12 and an outside of the outer insulating cover 5 of the shield electric wire 1, a second member 14 inserted into between an outside of the shield member 12 and an inside of the insertion hole 7 of the metal case 6, a shield pipe 15 covering the shield case 4 connected with the shield member 12 and swaged, and a bolt 16 fixing the housing to the metal case 6.
The housing 11 is what is fixed to one side (outer side) of the metal case 6 and holds the shied member 12 inserted into between the metal case 6 and itself and is provided with a housing main body 21, a flange (fixing part) 22 fixed to the metal case 6, an electric wire guide 23 passing therethrough the shield electric wire 1, and a tubular projection 24 further projecting over the other side (inner side) of the metal case 6 than the electric wire guide 23. The shield member 12 is provided with a first tubular part 31 with its diameter enlarging in three steps toward the one side from the other side of the metal case 6, a second tubular part 32, a third tubular part 33, and a flange 34 bent in continuous with the third tubular part 33 and following the one side (outer side) of the metal case 6. The first tubular part 31 is connected to the shield part 4 of the shield electric wire 1, the flange 34 is held between the outer side 6A or the one side of the metal case 6 and an opposite face 26 of the housing 11 as well, and thereby the shield part 4 is in ground connection with the metal case 6 through the shield member 12.
In the shield connector 10 as mentioned above, the shield electric wire 1 is passed through the electric wire guide 23, the shield member 12, the first shield member 13 and the second shield member 14 are mounted, the shield pipe 15 is swaged, and thereby to an end of the shield electric wire 1 the housing 11 or the shield member 12 is mounted. This shield electric wire 1 is inserted into the insertion hole 7 of the metal case 6 from the end side (a side of the terminal fitting 9 shown in FIGS. 2 and 3), a bolt 16 passed through the through hole 25 of the flange 22 is threaded into the a bolt hole 8 of the metal case 6, and thus the housing 11 is fixed to the metal case 6, the flange 34 of the shield member 12 is abutted onto an outside 6A of the metal case 6 as well, allowing the shield member 4 of the shield electric wire 1 to be electrically connected with the metal case 6 through the shield member 12, and the shield connector 10 is completed.
However, as the shield electric wire 1 various types such as what is for direct current power source or for three-phase AC source are employed, and thereby it is necessary to discriminate from other shield electric wire and connect with the metal case 6. Thereby, as shown in FIG. 8, there has been advocated a configuration in which a preventive pin of improper connection (projection) 27 is formed in the flange 22 of the housing 11, on the outside 6A of the metal case 6 is formed a positioning hole 41 operable to receive the pin 27, and it is made possible to determine improper connection when the outside 6A of the metal case 6, without the pin 27 being not inserted into the positioning hole 41, is abutted onto the pin 27. Particularly, for example, when as the shield electric wires 1 each connected to the two electrodes (P-pole and N-pole) in DC power source such as battery are employed a shield electric wire 1A for P-pole shown in FIG. 8A and a shield electric wire 1B for N-pole shown in FIG. 8B, to an end of the shield electric wire 1A a housing 11A (a first housing) is attached, to an end of the shield electric wire 1B a housing 11B (a second housing).
In the housing 11A for the P-pole the first pin 27 (the first projection) that is a projection projecting from an opposite face 26 of the flange 22 is formed deviating to the right side when the opposite face 26 is viewed. On the other hand, in the metal case 6 to which this housing 11A is fixed, the first positioning hole 41A that is a positioning hole disposed near the insertion hole 7 into which the shield electric wire 1A for the P-pole is inserted is formed deviating to the left side when the outside 6A of the metal case 6 is viewed. Namely, the opposite face 26 of the housing 11A is made opposed to the outside 6A of the metal case 6, and when the end of the shield electric wire 1A is inserted into the insertion hole for the P-pole, the first pin 27A is inserted into the first positioning hole 41A, and the through hole 25 of the housing 11A and the bolt hole 8 of the metal case 6 are overlaid as well, therefore allowing the bolt 16 to thread into the bolt hole 8 via this insertion hole 25. The second pin 26B (the second projection) that is a projection in the housing 11B for the N-pole is formed deviating to the left side when the opposite face 26 is viewed, the second positioning hole 41B that is a positioning hole near the insertion hole 7B for the N-pole in the metal case 6 is formed deviating to the right side when the outside face 6A is viewed, the bolt 16 is, with the second pin 27B inserted in the second positioning hole 41B, configured to thread into the bolt hole 8 via the through hole 25 of the housing 11B.
On the other hand, when the shield electric wire 1A for the P-pole attached to the housing 11A is inserted into the insertion hole for the N-pole or when the shield electric wire 1B for the N-pole attached to the housing 11B is inserted into the insertion hole 7A for the P-pole, the first pin 27A and the second pin 27B cannot be inserted into the first positioning hole 41A and the second positioning hole 41B, respectively, consequently abutting onto the outside 6A of the metal case 6. Therefore, since between the outside 6A of the metal case 6 and the opposite face 26 of the housing 11 is formed a space, it is made possible for the operator who works connecting the shield electric wire 1 to find improper connection and to thereby prevent improper connection of the shield electric wire 1.